vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012
VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012! This is the weekend for the Daytona 500 in Daytona Beach, Florida! The Daytona 500 traditionally kicks off the racing season and has been run since 1959! Be a part of racing history and celebrate the start of the racing season with the VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza! Rules for Racing! 1. Walk to the Open Road map. 2. Enter the Race Way. 3. Click on your character, and double click on your Car pin. When your car appears, get in to your car. 4. If there is a race waiting to start, click on the Join Race button. If a race is not started, click on the New Race button. 5. If you have joined a race, wait for the count down for the race to start. 6. If you are the race owner, click the Start Race button when you are ready. 7. Watch for the count down, and start racing! Make sure to race the entire course, as cutting across the open areas will result in your lap and score not being counted! There will be two race categories, modified and stock. If you race with your car tricked out with performance boosting equipment, you will automatically be entered in the modified category! If you race without any mods, you will be entered in the stock category! The awards for both Stock and Modified are the same, except for the trophy and pin on Race Day, which are specific to the category. Watch for scores to be periodically updated on the home page! Friday, February 24th, 2012 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The Xcelerator Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The Xcelerator has been designed based on the latest exhaust designs. You will discover improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, February 25th, 2012 - TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the TurboCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a TurboCharger Kit for their car! This Lustre Finished supercharger includes everything needed to enhance power up to 35%! The TurboCharger requires less horse power to activate and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this TurboCharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets and bolts installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest on Opening day and this TurboCharger is yours! Sunday, February 26th, 2012 - Race Day! Today is the race for the gold. The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Pin * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Pin * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Pin * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots **Racing Helmet Participation Pins Winners Pins Furniture/Trophies Clothing Top 10 Pins